Orchids and Closeness
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: Beck has been hiding something and when Meredith asks him out and he rejects, Tori has to know why. Beck says something that made the situation worse and Tori is forced to make a decision. ONE-SHOT!


"Um you see I would love to hang out with you today, but… I have a bunch of coins and… psh I gotta count 'em."

"Oh okay then maybe some other time-"

"Woah wait wait wait. Beck what do you mean you have a jar of coins that need to be counted?"

"Well I have a jar of coins and I need to count them and turn them into the bank, you know." Beck was losing his cool composure.

"Oh ok well see you guys." Meredith said while waving and walking away. The second she was out of eye sight I snapped my head around and saw Beck trying to sneak off.

"Hey!"

Beck tensed and slowly turned around and had a guilty expression on his face. He then flashed a nervous smile.

"Oh hey Tor. How are you doing today?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why did you turn down Meredith?"

Beck tried to get off of the topic and leaned closer to me, "Ho- how is the majority of your hair straight and the ends curly?" He had a small part of my hair in his hand as he examined it.

I leaned away from him, making my hair slip from his grasp, "Stop trying to change the subject. Why did you turn her down? I want the truth."

Beck looked in all directions until he looked over me and grabbed my arm while pushing me in front of him and repeatedly turning around to make sure no one was looking. He pushed me into the janitors' closet and very carefully closed the door. What is going on?

"Great, now we're in a closet."

"Look Meredith is a nice girl, but back when Jade and I were dating I went to this summer camp and we were in a play together. So Jade was like crazy jealous, saying things along the lines of 'You like her'. Meredith kept on inviting me places to rehearse our lines and Jade got even more jealous."

"Oh so if Jade saw you two together-"

"Her head would burst into flames."

My hand hit my thigh as I shook my head and put my hands on his hips. Was he really going to let Jade get in the way of his happiness? If he is, he will never be happy again. I know Jade and she will not get over him easily.

"Oh come on Beck! You can't put your love life around Jade!"

Beck snapped his head towards me, now looking slightly more angry he took a step closer and leaned closer slightly, "You mean like you did?!"

My eyes widened. Was he really bringing up the week of the Platinum Music Awards? That happened months ago. I thought we both decided to move past it! Apparently Beck still wasn't over it. I looked at Beck and noticed that his expression was surprised as well to what he had said. We both agreed to act like nothing actually happened during that week except for me performing.

"Tor I-"

"Really? Beck that was months ago! Here I am trying to help you and you are bringing up touchy topics like that! We both know how awkward we get when we are alone anyway so bringing this topic up again is going to make things even worse. This is the thanks I get?!"

"But it's true Tori! You told me you couldn't kiss me because of Jade. You said you couldn't hurt her and I respected that at the time. Do you have any idea how long I think about that night while trying to sleep? I always wonder that if maybe I didn't let you go so easily, where we would be right now."

"Well you didn't Beck and you can't go back in time. So your chance is lost. Especially talking about it the way you are right now. And another thing-"

You cut me off by pushing me up against the door with both of your hands on either side of me head. Our breaths intermingling as your eyes were half lidded. You moved some of my hair off of my cheek and cupped my cheek while stroking my cheek with your thumb, leaving a trail of tingles where you had touched. I was immediately stunned and I froze, unable to comprehend what was actually happening.

"Tori," you breathed out in barely a whisper. You swallowed away the lump that had grown in your throat, "tell me you don't like the feeling of being so close to me. If you tell me that, I will let go of this whole thing and act like my feelings for you don't exist. But if you tell me you like the closeness we have right now, give us a try. One date is all I ask of you, a _real _date, not an opposite date."

"I-," was all I was able to choke out before I had to swallow my own lump from my throat. I saw the eagerness in your eyes, begging me to finish, hanging on to every word that fell from my mouth. I wanted to say that I liked the closeness, but I wasn't entirely sure. I loved the closeness but I wasn't sure if I wanted to take it to the next level and have it not work out and we end up hating each other. "I- I need to think about this Beck."

With that said I very quickly left the closet and left you standing there as confused as ever. By the time you were finally able to respond by calling out my name, I was long gone. I was already running because I saw Jade right down the hall. Simply seeing her was enough to get me nervous and make me want to go and hide in a corner and never come out. I was so focused on getting away that I didn't notice André and walked into him. André noticed the nervous expression planted on my face. I quickly pushed past him and as I turned the corner I saw Beck talking to André and André shrugging. I had to get away from them. I didn't know where I was going. I just had to go away. Luckily neither of them followed me. I ran up stairwells until I unknowingly reached my destination.

The roof of the school. It brought back so many memories. It was covered with flowers since the gardening club keeps their plants up here. I put my bag down on the bench and walked around in the garden. I continued walking around until I spotted a very familiar flower. Orchids, Beck's favorite flower. I couldn't help, but pick it up in my hands and twirl it by the stem as I thought about the first time that Beck brought me up here.

_"Can you uncover my eyes now?"_

_"Not yet Tori. If I did it would ruin the surprise."_

_"But we are walking upstairs and I can't even see where I'm going!"_

_Beck chuckled airily, "Don't worry. I've got you."_

I smiled to myself. The second you came up to me on that day so happy and eager to show me made me ecstatic. It was the happiest I've seen you sense you broke up with Jade.

_My smile grew even wider when you said that. I even stumbled a few times on purpose just to be close to you. You would always wrap your arms around my waist and lean your head on my shoulder claiming that you had me. When we finally reached the top of the stair case, you continued to tease me. You would act as if you were about to fall while holding me and I would grip onto you for dear life making you laugh._

_"Alright here we go." Beck removed his hands showing me the beauty of the roof top. Beck moved in front of me with his arms stretched out. "Well, what do you think?"_

_He looked so nervous as if he was afraid that I would hate it and scream at him for taking me here. When I was finally able to get my voice back, I let three words fall._

_"I love it," Beck's nervousness went away and he broke into the widest smile I have ever seen from him. He pulled me in for a hug and squeezed me gently. I squeezed him back and he removed one of his arms from my waist. "How did you find it?"_

_"One day we couldn't find Cat and I just stumbled upon it. This belongs to the gardening club. Once they found out I knew about it, they were so happy that someone finally found it. They didn't mind it."_

_"This is just beautiful, Beck."_

_Beck was standing in front of the orchids and did his best at blocking them. I caught what he was doing and confronted him._

_"What are you hiding, Beck?"_

_"I'm not hiding anything. I have no secrets and neither does my locker."_

_I smirked, "They why are you standing in front of me and not letting me look behind you?" I pushed Beck aside and I noticed they were orchids. I looked up at you, "I didn't know you were a flower guy." What was that I saw on his cheeks? Was that a blush? "You're blushing."_

_"Was not."_

_"Was too."_

_"Was not!"_

_"Yes you were."_

_"I know how to fix this." Beck took steps closer to me at a very slow pace until you were right in front of me and screamed, "TICKLING!"_

_I squirmed and laughed as you continued to tickle me. I was able to escape you and run out from under the awning that protected the flowers from too much rain. I didn't even realize that it was raining. I continued running until he encircled his arms around me and spun me around as I laughed and squealed. _

_We were getting completely soaked, but we couldn't care less. You spun me around to look at you as our laughing died down. I don't even remember putting my arms around your neck, but that was exactly where they were placed. We just stared at each other, the water still coming down hard as you leaned your forehead on mine and left it there for a few minutes. He was having an internal battle with himself I knew it. What was it about though?_

_As soon as his eyes closed the bell rang breaking us from our trance._

_I gasped, "We're going to be late come on!" I ran out of your grasp back to our bags._

_Beck chuckled and followed me, but I could tell he was disappointed about something. I just couldn't place my finger on it._

After thinking of that memory, I knew what my answer was. I looked once at the orchid in my hands before hurrying over to my shoulder bag. Now I know that we almost kissed three times. He wanted to kiss me that day. The orchid was still in my hand as I ran down the staircase to find Beck.

Luckily I found André before him and he had his guitar with him. He knew what I wanted to do once I explained and followed me. Luckily Beck was at his locker.

André and I walked up to him as my nervousness sank in. I looked at Beck in the eyes.

"I know my answer."

The orchid was behind my back. I nodded my head towards André and he began strumming on his acoustic guitar.

_Kiss Me, By Ed Sheeran._

_1,2,3,4_

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms_

Your heart's against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved_

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

_Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my baby_

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as, the wind blows  
So hold me in your arms  
My heart's against your chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved_

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

_Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So hold you close  
To help you give it up  
_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved_

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Throughout the song Beck was smiling so much that it looked as if he was straining his cheeks. Once the song was over I gave him the orchid.

Beck looked from the orchid to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He moved his head and kissed me passionately, I responded just the same. When we broke apart we were both smiling and I saw Jade give me a thumbs up as she walked away from the crowd. I hit André's arm and gestured towards Jade.

He took the hint and caught up with her. I knew he wasn't over her.

"What made you say yes?"

"The orchids and the roof and the closeness we always seem to have."

"Maybe there was a reason for it," Beck whispered.

I smiled and took his hand in mine. The hallways clapped as Beck and I walked hand in hand to class. Some even cheered and "whooed" us. Ahem Cat. I knew this day, could not get better.

**A/N Hey guys! I've been thinking of this one shot for a while and I thought why not? I was sick today and left early so I found time to create this. I hope you guys liked it!**

**_- BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_  
**


End file.
